Hades Vandein
| voices = }} is an of Vandein Corporation first introduced in Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force. Name Hades is probably named after the ancient Greek chthonic . His surname may be a reference to the commune of the Ain department, eastern France. Personality In public, Hades puts on the guise of an "innocent citizen." However, beneath this lies a cruel and ambitious businessman who justifies his criminal activities by arguing that "progress" requires "sacrifice." He even keeps up this facade while fighting, causing him to blatantly contradict himself; he most likely acts this way to entertain himself. Despite his childish behavior, Hades has shown himself to actually be quite intelligent. Knowing fighting back would only proof himself guilty, he cooperates with investigations and plays the fool whenever questioned. Also, when being arrested, he attempted to have the Section 6 members attack him, making them look like the aggressors. Hades is also prone to taking an interest in powerful abilities so he can copy them, indicating a power hungry side to him. Curren also believes the reason why he began studying the Eclipse Virus isn't for "progress," as he claimed, but because he wants the power for himself. In Force Hades is introduced as a corrupt but charismatic Executive Director of the Vandein Corporation, following a Hückebein attack on their lab on Liberta. Although the Special Duty Section 6 suspects him of being in cahoots with certain Eclipse Drivers perpetrating mass murders on the fringes of the Bureau's management worlds, they have no hard evidence to link them to him. To his employees, Hades presents himself as a visionary who studies the Eclipse virus in order to obtain a source of the future for the benefit of mankind and, first and foremost, of his company. However, Curren Hückebein believes he really just wants the Eclipse's power for himself. After the Grendel family botches the theft of SDS6's prototype Raptors, they are apprehended and confess to having been hired for this job by Hades, who is immediately detained by SDS6 without incident. Shortly before his transfer from the Rezona Jail to the TSAB Midchilda Ground Headquarters, a group consisting of Curren, Veyron, and Sonica Lilian breaks into the prison with the intent to use Sonica's mind-reading abilities on him to gain his knowledge of the Eclipse virus. After goading them to attack him (so he can claim later), he reveals that he is an Eclipse Driver like them, summons two Replica Dividers, and easily fends off the Hückebein attackers until SDS6 arrives at the scene. Following a distraction provided by Curren, he attempts to obtain Sonica's powers from her but is stopped by Veyron, whom he incapacitates by ripping out his heart. He is then forced to unsummon his weapons to prevent the approaching Bureau officers from discovering his true nature, and allows them to take him back into custody again. Throughout the series, Hades repeatedly mentions his daughter, but her identity is yet to be revealed. Powers Curren believes Hades was infected directly by the Eclipse's "Seed of Origin," giving him abilities even stronger than first-generation infectees. It also gives him the unique ability "Eclipse Dominant," which allows him to force the Eclipse virus to mutate in others on touch, such as when he makes Veyron's body a heart it regenerated by itself. He is also able to use it on himself, allowing him to learn the unique genetic abilities of other Eclipse Drivers. Also, unlike for example Thoma, who's lack of experience prevents him from achieving his full potential, Hades has repeatedly shown to have excellent control over his abilities, which even a non-combatant like Sonica acknowledged when he overwhelmed several Hückebein members. He is even able to manipulate his killing intent, allowing him to conjure up a hallucination of him stabbing Teana, which left the officer in shock. Other combatants were also able to feel it from a good distance away and caused Nanoha to nearly open fire on him. Gallery References Category:Characters